Many devices for storing bicycles above ground level are well known in the art. Among known bicycle storage devices are hooks which may be secured to a ceiling or a wall and which are designed to suspend a bicycle from one of its wheels. Also known are hangers or racks which are secured to a wall and engage various portions of a bicycle in order to suspend it. Many such rack devices are rather large and cumbersome and not well suited for use in home, condominiums or apartments. Moreover, more than one such rack device often must be used in order to support one or more bicycles.
Accordingly, there is a need for a small-scale bicycle storage apparatus which may be used alone in order to conveniently and efficiently store bicycles above ground level in homes, condominiums or apartments.